Envole-toi
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Un regard glisse sur cette silhouette recroquevillée où se reflète une multitude de sentiments contradictoires à l'image même des pensées qui le hantent.


**Titre** **:** Envole-toi

 **Personnages :** Centré sur Kyo avec mention de Tohru

 **Résumé** **:** Un regard glisse sur cette silhouette recroquevillée où se reflète une multitude de sentiments contradictoires à l'image même des pensées qui le hantent.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela Natsuki Takaya.

 **Note :** Fruit Basket est le tout premier mangas que j'ai lu et je me suis replongée très récemment dedans. C'est tout naturellement que j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit texte centré sur mon perso favori ! Ce n'est très certainement pas de la grande littérature mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **/!** **\ :** J'ai relu au mieux mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissé encore deux ou trois fautes par ci par là ! De même pour la mise en page, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

 **Blabla optionnel :** Et enfin... bonne rentrée pour ceux qui la font demain ! Et bon courage !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Je viens à peine de franchir la porte que mon regard se pose sur elle.

Elle est là à moitié allongée sur la table du salon endormie. Elle a dû s'endormir en m'attendant.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi est-elle la seule à m'accorder tant d'importance ?

Quand je la vois comme ça, j'en viens à regretter d'être parti si précipitamment. Mais, je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette maison où l'atmosphère était si lourde.

Alors j'ai simplement claqué la porte.

Comme toujours...

Et...

Comme d'habitude, elle est là à m'attendre.

 **.**

Je détourne alors les yeux de son corps qui me paraît si frêle et prends la direction des escaliers. Je monte lentement les marches vers ma chambre.

Je me dirige directement vers mon placard pour en prendre une couverture. Juste le temps de tendre la main et de prendre ce que je désire que je suis de nouveau en bas.

Je m'approche doucement de peur de la réveiller. Délicatement je pose la couverture sur ses épaules. Je n'ai pas le cœur de la réveiller. Je sais pourtant qu'elle serait mieux dans sa chambre...

A genoux à côté d'elle, je prends le temps de détailler son profil. Ses yeux chocolats sont fermés et quelques mèches folles parsèment son visage. Même lorsqu'elle dort un fin sourire éclaire son visage.

Mais, elle dégage aussi une certaine fragilité. J'ai l'impression qu'un rien pourrait la briser. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir la protéger mais bientôt je n'en serais plus capable...

 **.**

Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle pris autant d'importance à mes yeux ?

Depuis quand est-ce que je fais autant attention à elle ?

Sa douceur a finalement réussi à m'atteindre et je serre les poings car je sais que je n'en suis pas digne.

Elle ne devrait pas m'accorder autant d'attention. Je ne la mérite pas.

Pourtant je ne peux nier que j'en suis devenu dépendant.

 **.**

Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Et le fait qu'elle soit là ce soir me le prouve. Ce n'est pas la première fois fois que je la trouve en train de m'attendre toute seule dans cette pièce.

Je suis même sur que si je vais dans la cuisine, je vais trouver une assiette qui m'attend.

Je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait pour mériter toutes ces attentions.

Surtout maintenant...

Maintenant...

Qu'elle a vu ma véritable apparence.

 **.**

Pourtant son sourire pour moi n'a pas changé. Elle me regarde toujours avec la même lueur dans le regard. Nulle trace de dégoût dans ses si grands yeux marrons.

Au contraire, elle m'offre toujours sa gentillesse.

A moi celui que tout le monde fuit. Celui que tout le monde rejette.

Et comment les blâmer de ce comportement ?

 **.**

Mais elle... elle est restée malgré tout.

Malgré cette forme monstrueuse, cette odeur nauséabonde...

Je me dégoûte moi-même.

Comment ai-je pu lui imposer cette vision ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. Je ne voulais pas perdre le peu que nous avions réussi à construire !

Mais elle, sans hésiter elle s'est lancée à ma poursuite. Elle est venue à ma rencontre. Elle a dit les mots que je voulais entendre depuis si longtemps.

Comment fait-elle pour toujours trouver les mots qui apaisent mes blessures ?

 **.**

A son contact, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir les refermer. Je sais que la cicatrisation sera longue mais son sourire est comme un baume pour mon cœur meurtri.

Avec elle, je me sens m'ouvrir petit à petit. Et j'ai peur...

Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus.

Et pourtant avec elle ils ont déjà pris si souvent le dessus.

Comme lorsque je suis allé la chercher chez son grand père. J'étais énervé et encore plus en colère de ne pas comprendre pourquoi... mais maintenant je sais que c'est parce qu'elle avait déjà une place importante pour moi.

Et cette journée à la plage où j'ai « battu » ma peur de l'eau pour elle. Tout ça parce que je ne supportais pas de la voir triste. Et la récompense a été au-delà de tout ce que j'espérais. Pour entendre son rire je serais près à sauter à l'eau autant de fois qu'il le faut !

 **.**

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être si faible ! Surtout en sa présence.

Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus la voir. Et rien ne pourra empêcher ce qui doit arriver.

Personne n'a de pitié pour le monstre que je suis.

Mais est-ce un crime si je veux profiter de mes derniers instants auprès d'elle ? Si je veux m'abreuver de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse avant d'en être privé à tout jamais ?

 **.**

Je sais que je me fais plus de mal que de bien. Mais quand je la vois étendue là, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je compte pour quelqu'un. Et cela réchauffe mon cœur.

Je voudrais pouvoir me battre mais je sais que c'est un combat vain. Un de ceux que je ne pourrais jamais gagner ! Alors je souhaite juste profiter de tout ce qu'elle peut me donner.

Je veux pouvoir emporter avec moi l'image de son sourire chaque fois que je fermerais les yeux. Maigre consolation face au souvenir que je deviendrais pour elle.

 **.**

Fatalement, elle finira par m'oublier et continuer sa vie sans se soucier de ce pauvre chat qui ne mérite rien d'autre qu'un « enfermement » à vie.

Mais je sais moi que j'arrêterais de vivre le jour où ils m'enfermeront dans cette cage. Cet instant maudit où ils me priveront de mon oxygène, de la seule personne qui compte pour moi.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire tout ça de vive voix mais je ne peux la condamner à entendre les errances d'un homme qui se sait condamné.

La connaissant, elle s'affolerait et ferait de grands gestes dans tous les sens. Puis, elle finirait par compatir et pleurer pour moi qui en suis incapable.

 **.**

Je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette image. Je déteste la voir pleurer et encore plus en être la cause car elle est bien la seule à avoir jamais pleurée pour le chat.

Peut-être est-ce ses larmes qui m'ont d'abord touché ? Moi qui ne sais plus le faire depuis longtemps...

Ou bien ce sourire qu'elle vous donne sans aucune arrière pensée !

Cela ne m'avancera pas à grand chose de le savoir. J'aurais bien tout le temps d'y penser une fois derrière les barreaux !

 **.**

Après tout, mon temps est compté. L'échéance se rapproche à grands pas !

Mais sache que c'est toi qui me fais tenir.

Si je ne quitte pas cette famille de dingue c'est que je veux profiter du moindre moment à tes côtés. Jusqu'au bout... et j'aurais aimé tellement plus.

Je pourrais rester des heures à t'observer avec pour seul témoin le silence qui nous entoure.

 **.**

A regret, je me redresse.

Je me sens bien avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu me trouves auprès de toi à ton réveil.

Je sais que ce sentiment d'apaisement que j'éprouve à tes côtés va lentement disparaître pour laisser place à une sourde angoisse. Une peur que je ne peux contrôler et qui me serre les entrailles dés que tu n'es plus dans mon champ de vision.

Et même si je désire ardemment ne pas te quitter, je ne peux me faire plus de mal.

 **.**

La séparation est proche j'en ai bien conscience.

Et au prix d'un ultime effort je vais te rendre ta liberté. Te laisser déployer tes ailes.

Regardant une dernière fois la jeune fille par dessus son épaule il eut une unique parole pour elle avant de monter l'escalier le menant à sa chambre.

 _« Je te libère »_.


End file.
